gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sean Bean
|lieu = Sheffield, Angleterre |nationalité = Anglaise |job = Acteur |activité = 1984- |personnage = Eddard Stark |saisons = 1 |prem. apparition = "L'hiver vient" |dern. apparition = "De feu et de sang" |imdb_id = 0000293 |allocine_id = 7541 }}Sean Bean né le 17 avril 1959 à Sheffield, en Angleterre, est un acteur britannique. Il interprète le rôle d'Eddard Stark dans la première saison de Game of Thrones. Biographie Sean Bean est le fils de Brian et de Rita Bean, né dans le district de Sheffield, dans le Yorkshire du Sud. Son père monte sa propre entreprise d'aciérie, où sa mère exerce le métier de secrétaire. Il a une sœur cadette nommée Lorraine. En brisant une vitre sous l'emprise de la colère, le jeune Sean reçoit un éclat de verre dans la jambe qui lui laisse une large cicatrice et qui l'empêche de marcher normalement pendant quelque temps. Adolescent, il envisage de devenir footballeur professionnel, mais se contente finalement du rôle de fervent supporter. Il quitte l'école à seize ans et pratique divers petits boulots, dont vendeur de fromages dans un supermarché et soudeur pour le compte de son père. Il découvre ensuite le métier d'acteur en suivant des cours de théâtre au collège. En 1981, il est accepté à la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) dont il sort diplômé en 1983, ayant gagné la médaille d'argent pour son rôle dans la pièce Waiting for Godot. Il commence sa carrière en jouant dans des pièces de théâtre, puis participe à des films et à des séries télévisées. Sean Bean joue alors surtout des rôles de séducteur et de « beau gosse », mais aussi de « méchant garçon ». Devenu acteur, il adopte l'orthographe irlando-écossaise « Sean » de son prénom. Sean Bean en 2005 au Festival international du film de Toronto. En 1983, il débute sa carrière professionnelle au Watermill Theatre, à Newbury, dans le rôle de Tybalt, dans Roméo et Juliette. Ses premiers rôles impliquaient à la fois un travail en direct et parfois à l'écran. Sa première apparition est une publicité pour de la bière non alcoolisée. Entre 1986 et 1988, il fait le tour de l'Angleterre avec la Royal Shakespeare Company pour présenter des productions comme Roméo et Juliette et Songe d'une nuit d'été. Il apparaît dans son premier film en 1986, dans le rôle de Ranuccio Thomasoni dans le film de Derek Jarman Caravaggio. Par la suite, il retrouve celui-ci dans War Requiem, en 1988, avec en vedette Lord Laurence Olivier. À la fin des années 1980 et au début des années 1990, il devient un acteur reconnu de la télévision britannique. Il joue dans des rôles notables à la BBC productions Clarissa, comme l'amant de Lady Chatterley. Son rôle à la fin devient difficile dans les scènes de sexe entre lui et Joely Richardson. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devient le personnage de Richard Sharpe, qui lui sera le plus associé. En 1990, Sean Bean partage l'affiche avec Richard Harris dans une adaptation de Jim Sheridan de la pièce de John B. Keane, The Field. Il a une marque distinctive : une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil qui lui a été infligée par Harrison Ford, durant un accident de tournage sur Jeux de guerre, dans lequel il interprète un terroriste irlandais. Les rôles les plus célèbres de Sean Bean sont, d'une part, celui de Boromir dans Le Seigneur des anneaux, et d'autre part, celui de l'agent secret Alec Trevelyan 006, ami puis adversaire de James Bond 007 dans GoldenEye. Son interprétation de Richard Sharpe dans une série télévisée britannique lui apporte la notoriété au Royaume-Uni. En 2010, il joue dans les films Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de foudre, Ca$h, Black Death, Age of Heroes, Death Race 2 et The Lost Future (TV). En 2011, il interprète le rôle de Lord Eddard Stark, dans la première saison de la série Le Trône de fer. Au total, Sean Bean est mort pas moins de 25 fois à l'écran, souvent de mort violente. Filmographie |-|Séries TV= * 1984 : The Bill : Horace Clark (1 épisode) * 1986 : The Practice : Terry Donlan (2 épisodes) * 1988 : Troubles : Capitaine Bolton (2 épisodes) * 1988 : Monstres et merveilles : Prince (1 épisode) * 1989 : The Jim Henson Hour : Prince (1 épisode) * 1990 : Screen Two : Vic (1 épisode) * 1990 : Screenplay : Homme (1 épisode) * 1991 : 4 Play : Smith (1 épisode) * 1991 : Screen One : Jack Morgan / Gabriel Lewis (2 épisodes) * 1991 : Clarissa : Lovelace (4 épisodes) * 1991 : My Kingdom for a Horse : Steve * 1992 : Inspecteur Morse : Alex Bailey (1 épisode) * 1993 : Lady Chatterley : Mellors (4 épisodes) * 1993 : A Woman's Guide to Adultery : Paul (3 épisodes) * 1994 : Scarlett : Lord Richard Fenton (3 épisodes) * 1998 : The Canterbury Tales : The Nun's Priest (1 épisode) * 1999 : Extremely Dangerous : Neil Byrne (4 épisodes) * 1999 : The Vicar of Dibley : Sean Bean (1 épisode) * 2008 : Real Prison Breaks : Narrateur (10 episodes; documentaire) * 2008-2010 : Crusoe : James Crusoe (5 épisodes) * 2011 : Game of Thrones : Eddard Stark (10 épisodes) * 2012 : Missing : Paul Winstone (8 épisodes) * 2012 : Accused : Simon Gaskell / Tracie Tremarco (1 épisode) * 2013 : Les Griffin : Portrait Griffin (1 épisode; voix) * 2014 : Robot Chicken : North / Heathcliff / Dr. Doom (1 épisode; voix) * 2014-2015 : Legends : Martin Odum (20 épisodes) * 2016 : Wasted : Sean Bean (6 épisodes) * 2015-2017 : The Frankenstein Chronicles : John Marlott (7 épisodes) * 2017 : Broken : Michael Kerrigan |-|Cinéma= * 1984 : Winter Flight : Hooker * 1986 : ''Caravaggio : Ranuccio * 1988 : ''Un lundi trouble : Brendan * 1989 : ''War Requiem : Soldat allemand * 1989 : ''How to Get Ahead in Advertising : Larry Frisk * 1989 : ''Windprints : Anton van Heerden * 1990 : ''The Field : Tadgh McCabe * 1992 : ''Jeux de guerre : Sean Miller * 1994 : ''Shopping : Venning * 1994 : ''Prince noir : Farmer Grey * 1995 : ''GoldenEye : Alec Trevelyan * 1996 : ''Jimmy : Jimmy Muir * 1997 : ''Anna Karénine : Vronsky * 1998 : ''Airborne : Dave Toombs * 1998 : ''Ronin : Spence * 2000 : ''Essex Boys : Jason Locke * 2001 : ''Pas un mot... : Patrick Koster * 2001 : ''Le Seigneur des Anneaux: La Communauté de l'Anneau : Boromir * 2002 : ''Tom & Thomas : Paul Sheppard * 2002 : ''Le Seigneur des Anneaux: Les Deux Tours : Boromir * 2002 : ''Equilibrium : Partridge * 2003 : ''The Big Empty : Cowboy * 2003 : ''Le Seigneur des Anneaux: Le Retour du Roi : Boromir * 2004 : ''Troie : Odysseus * 2004 : ''Benjamin Gates et le trésor des Templiers : Ian Howe * 2005 : ''The Dark : James * 2005 : ''The Island : Dr. Bernard Merrick * 2005 : ''L'affaire Josey Aimes : Kyle * 2005 : ''Flight plan : Capitaine Rich * 2006 : ''Silent Hill : Christopher Da Silva * 2007 : ''Hitcher : John Ryder * 2007 : ''Outlaw : Danny Bryant * 2007 : ''Far North : Loki * 2010 : ''Percy Jackson: Le voleur de foudre : Zeus * 2010 : ''Ca$h : Pyke Kubic / Reese Kubic * 2010 : ''Black Death : Ulrich * 2011 : ''Age of Heroes : Jones * 2012 : ''Menace d'État : Ewan * 2012 : ''Blanche Neige : Roi * 2012 : ''Soldiers of Fortune : Dimidov * 2012 : ''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D : Harry * 2014 : ''La Reine des Neiges: Le Miroir Sacré : General Arrog (voix) * 2015 : ''Jupiter: Le destin de l'univers : Stinger Apini * 2015 : ''Any Day : Vian * 2015 : ''Pixels : Caporal Hill * 2015 : ''Seul sur Mars : Mitch Henderson * 2016 : ''The Young Messiah : Severus * 2016 : ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV : Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII (voix) * 2016 : ''Drone : Neil * 2017 : ''Dark River |-|Télévision= * 1984 : ''Punters : Lurch * 1985 : Samson and Delilah : Billy (court métrage) * 1985 : Exploits at West Poley : Scarred Man * 1989 : The Fifteen Streets : Dominic O'Brien * 1990 : Lorna Doone : Carver Doone * 1992 : Fool's Gold: The Story of the Brink's-Mat Robbery : Micky McAvoy * 1993 : Sharpe's Rifles : Sharpe * 1993 : Sharpe's Eagle : Sharpe * 1994 : Sharpe's Company : Sharpe * 1994 : Sharpe's Enemy : Sharpe * 1994 : Sharpe's Honour : Sharpe * 1994 : Jacob : Esau * 1995 : Sharpe's Gold : Sharpe * 1995 : Sharpe's Battle : Maj. Richard Sharpe * 1995 : Sharpe's Sword : Sharpe * 1996 : Sharpe's Regiment : Sharpe * 1996 : Sharpe's Siege : Major Richard Sharpe * 1996 : Sharpe's Mission : Richard Sharpe * 1997 : Sharpe's Revenge : Richard Sharpe * 1997 : Sharpe's Justice : Richard Sharpe * 1997 : Sharpe's Waterloo : Richard Sharpe * 1999 : Bravo Two Zero : Andy McNab * 2003 : Henry VIII : Robert Aske * 2004 : England's Story : Narrateur (vidéo) * 2004 : Le clan des rois : Dark (voix) * 2006 : Faceless : Eddie Prey * 2006 : Sharpe's Challenge : Sharpe * 2008 : Sharpe's Peril : Sharpe * 2009 : The Red Riding Trilogy: 1983 : John Dawson * 2009 : The Red Riding Trilogy: 1974 : John Dawson * 2009 : Drumhead : Narrateur (court métrage; voix) * 2010 : The Lost Future : Amal * 2010 : Death Race 2 : Markus Kane (vidéo) * 2014 : Ultimate Endgame : Frank Stinson (vidéo) |-|Jeux vidéos= * 2006 : The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion : Empereur Martin Septim (voix) * 2013 : Papa Sangre II : Guide (voix) * 2015 : Kholat : Narrateur (voix) * 2016 : Civilization VI : Narrateur (voix) Vie personnelle Sean Bean est par quatre fois divorcé. La première fois d'une coiffeuse, Debra James. Le couple se sépare au début des années 1980 après que l'acteur a pris la décision de partir à Londres pour poursuivre des études de théâtre. La deuxième fois, il divorce de l'actrice Melanie Hill, avec qui il a eu deux filles. Ils sont restés mariés plus de quinze ans et sont vus à l'époque comme l'un des couples les plus célèbres du cinéma britannique. La troisième fois, il divorce de l'actrice Abigail Cruttenden, rencontrée sur le tournage de Sharpe, qui est la mère de sa troisième fille, Evie Natasha. En décembre 2007, la presse anglaise annonce le quatrième mariage de celui qu'elle surnomme The Lord of the Wedding Rings (Le Seigneur des Anneaux de Mariage, en hommage à son rôle dans la Trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux) à sa petite amie de longue date, l'actrice Georgina Sutcliffe, mais il ne s'agissait en fait que de rumeurs des tabloïds. Sean Bean l'épouse cependant le 19 février 2008 et en divorce dans le courant de l'année 2010. Sean Bean possède trois tatouages : « 100% blade », en hommage à son équipe de football préférée, Sheffield United, sur le haut du bras gauche ; un deuxième, au bras droit, qui représente le nombre 9 dans le langage des Elfes, en souvenir de sa participation à la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux, et un troisième, sur son poignet droit représentant les initiales de son club fétiche, Sheffield United (SUFC). Il a pris cette décision le jour où son club, habitué du Championship (Ligue 2 britannique), a enfin atteint la Premier League. de:Sean Bean en:Sean Bean pl:Sean Bean ru:Шон Бин Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle principal Catégorie:Rôle terminé